Mine Alone
by summerlover1
Summary: She's mine and mine alone and no one else is allowed near her. That includes you to eyebrow freak. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Mine Alone

The sun was just coming up, everything was quiet as two teenage boys one blond with bright blue eyes and the other with black "chicken" hair and very dark eyes, walked towards the house of their other teammate.

"AHHH...!" Birds flew from tree and windows shattered (okay not really more like shook).

A pink haired girl wrapped in a towel came out the front door.

"Quick Sasuke-bastard something's wrong with Sakura-chan" the blond yelled before running as fast as he could.

Leaving a mildly annoyed Sasuke grumbling under his breath, something about idiots in orange, following the blond boy at a much slower pace.

"Sakura-chan I'm coming! I'll save you." the boy yelled striking a superman pose as he stopped in front of her.

"Na.. Naruto." Sakura screeched throwing herself into Naruto's arms.

Sasuke who had just arrived in front of her house froze at the sight of Sakura in the dobe's arms. His eyes flashed red. _Get you hands off MY sakura._ He stilled when had she become mine? Naruto's arms tightened, the need to punch the blond boy was over whelming, _No one touches her but me got that!_

Ignoring the sharp glares he was getting from his dark haired teammate Naruto continued to hug Sakura. _He's jealous_, Naruto thought grinning evilly inside.

Sakura her Sasuke-kun for the first time let go of Naruto and launched herself at him.

_That's more like it,_ Sasuke thought, pleased with the look of disappointment on Naruto's face, shrugged Sakura off.

Fighting the urge not to attack Sasuke for that, he turned to Sakura, "What's wrong why were you screaming?"

Sakura in heaven with the fact that she had hugged her Sasuke-kun (ignoring the fact that he had pushed her away) stopped smiling.

INNER Sakura

"How dare Naruto ruin this moment?" she yelled while sharpening her sword

REAL

"My parents called, the mission they're on is going to take longer than they thought and they're not letting me stay at home alone." _why did this have to happen to me?_

Naruto was now grinning, "You need a place to stay? I might be able to make a little room in my bed bes..," he never finished.

Bang

Naruto lay on the holding his head.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered, _make be she should stay with me,_ shocked at the thought,_ just so I can keep her safe for her parents of course._

Sigh, "Naruto my parents already decided who I was staying with," taking one last look at Sasuke. "Its R..."

"SAKURA!" they turned, a boy with freakishly thick eyebrows dressed in green spandex appeared right in front of her, oblivious to her teammates who were both shooting knives into the back of his head(not really).

"Rock Lee" Sakura finished looking as if she might cry.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted forgetting about his sore head.

He wasn't the only one shocked, _What, she can't live with him. He's a FREAK! _Sasuke thought.

"Sakura-chan No!" Naruto cried holding on to her, "He'll ruin you. By the time your parents get back you'll be wearing green spandex to!" turning towards Lee.

"You put one hand, one finger on my Sakura-chan and you'll be sorry"he threatened.

_That's right only it won't be that dobe making you pay, it'll be me!_

Ignoring this Lee turned to Sakura, "My beloved Sakura"at this both Naruto's and Sasuke's vein started growing, "You may enter my lovely dwelling tonight at Six where you and I can have a private dinner" _Over my dead body, _Sasuke thought, with those last words Lee was gone.

Mad and slightly, okay really disappointed that Sasuke hadn't attacked Lee for saying that, she turned to her teammates, "Okay guys lets go train" forcing herself to sound happy(it didn't work).

INNER Sakura

"Yah! Lets pump it that way if eyebrows looks at me bam he's dead" The sone amazing grace starts playing as it shows his funeral where only one person comes to see him, his even weirder sensei.

Reality

"Um Sakura" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Ya?"

"Ugh, Sakura your still only in a towel," Sasuke finished harshly.

"What!" She froze, her face turned the colour of her hair before she ran into the house.

"Bastard" Naruto snarled, "You could have said that nicer,"

"Whatever," Truthfully he hadn't liked the way the dobe's eyes kept going south of her face. Sakura was his, no one else was allowed to touch her hell look at her.

_I have to get rid of eyebrows_. He thought, walking towards the training area he started planning.

A little while later, okay 4 hours later their own sensei finally decided to show up and put them into pairs to practice blocking.

"Sakura you go with Sasuke, Naruto you're with me"Kakashi sensei instructed, smirking under his mask at the look of delight on Sakura's face and the look of disgust on Naruto's.

"What you can't put my cherry blossom with that human ice cube, he'll freeze her."Naruto claimed.

"Dobe" Sasuke replied.

"What did you call me bastard?"

"Dobe"

"Bast.. Ah.." Kakashi had grabbed him by the hair and was now dragging him to where they would be training.

_Perfect_, Sasuke thought, _I can be here when she gets the news._

About an hour later while Sakura was getting her breath back a messenger appeared with the message that Rock Lee would be unable to have her stay with him, it seemed he had been needed on a very important mission.

At the words "very important" Sakura missed the evil gleam in Sasuke's eyes.

_Great what am I going to do now?_ Sakura wondered. _I don't really want to stay alone and I refuse to stay with Naruto, I wish Sasuke would invite me to stay at his place._

INNER Sakura

"ask him"

"what no way he'll just say no"

"maybe not"

"yes he will"

"no"

"yes"

REAL

"Sakura, Sakura" Sasuke repeated.

"Oh sorry" she replied shyly. "What is it Sasuke-kun?"

_Ok this is harder than I thought,_ "You can stay with me until your parents get back." Sasuke finished faking disinterest.

"WHAT!" she yelled almost fainting.

INNER Sakura

"YES" bottles of champaign are being opened, balloons are falling from the ceiling

"drinks all around"

REALITY

"Sakura" she was beginning to scare him, she had froze at his words and hadn't moved since.

"Sur..Sure I would love I mean I guess I can" she stuttered going red again.

"Hn, bring your stuff over a seven, I'm done training for now its getting late."

_Wow, that's the most he has ever said to me and I Sakura Haruno am staying at his house WITH him there for a month._ _I'm so lucky, I can't believe Lee got called away._

Sasuke smiled to himself as he walked away, Lee was not going to be a problem from where he was. At least not to him and HIS Sakura.

Lee: "I'm going to get you for this" he roared, "My poor Sakura what will she do without me."

"Hey you there, stop flexing your muscles(if you can call them that) and get back to work 10 more fields need to have grass seed sown into them by hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Mine Alone

Sakura stood in front of his apartment not sure of herself,_ I am going to make such a fool of myself, oh god why did I agree to this?_

Inner Sakura: Uh duh because you love him and don't want to live with Naruto until your parents get back." The image of Sakura opening the door and being drowned in a tidal wave of empty ramen cartons popped into her head.

Sakura: You again, why don't you find your own guy and leave me alone!

Inner: Gee I don't know because I am you and Sasuke-kun is just as much mine as he is yours. So there."

Sakura: Whatever, rolling her eyes.

Inner: Would you just go knock on the door already!

Sakura: "I can't, I'll just screw everything up". Now biting her nails.

With one last look at the apartment she turned to leave.

Watching from one of the windows Sasuke smirked as he watched the uncertainty cross the girl's face, _good she's just as nervous_, he thought. Though he would never admit it, as soon as he had gotten home (if you called a place where everything was black a home) he had cleaned the whole place. _What the? _He watched as Sakura looked up to the house one more time before turning slowly walking back to the road. _I so did not bribe Kakashi_ _to get Eyebrows on that "mission" just so she could chicken out._ With that thought he turned and started for the door.

Sakura had just made it to the road when she heard the door behind her open up,_ oh no, _she panicked, turning around and expecting to see her Sasuke-kun walking towards her or at the least a maid, was stumped to see the door open but nobody there. _Weird,_ shrugging it off she turned around to start walking again. _EEK!_ There stood Sasuke with his arms crossed looking as cool (and by cool I mean so HOT) ever.

Her face burned red, "Ummm H.. Hi Sasuke-kun, what are doing here?"

Inner: You idiot he lives here jeez.

Sakura: See I told you I would screw everything up!

_I am such a idiot! _Noticing that he had yet to say anything and had been watching her the whole time she had been "arguing" with herself she began to go red.

_What the hell why was she leaving_?Puzzled Sasuke continued to stare at her, then it hit him. _She doesn't like me anymore, I never noticed her and now she's given up_. He was shocked with the idea, he couldn't imagine life without her. _When did I stop considering her just another annoying fangirl?_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Hn" he muttered.

"Why are you outside?" Not quite sure if he would answer.

Staring at her through his bang covered eyes he answered. "Why were you heading back to the street?" answering the question with one of his own._ Even if she doesn't like me she is NOT staying with the dobe or any other guy._

Pushing her hair off her face nervously, "I wasn't sure if I was still invited."

Inner: LIAR you chickened out, and after all the daydreams we had about this day.

Sakura: Shut it

Instead of answering her, he took another step only inches away from her. She could feel the heat coming off of his chest. Looking down he could hear effects of their close proximity was having on her, her breaths were coming out in short puffs and her heart rate had sky rocketed.

_Oh my god, he's just staring at me with those gorgeous eyes, what if he kisses me? How's my breath? Oh no I can feel my face going red._ Staring up at him she couldn't help but take in the perfect shape of his face, the way his hair was cut, but most of all she couldn't help but stare right into his eyes. _There so dark I could just stare into them all day._

Her thoughts were broken as he tilted his head downwards their lips (yessssss) now centimeters apart.

_He's going to kiss me,_ every dream she had ever had was about to come true.

Watching her expression closely, "Here" he whispered, "Let me carry in your suitcase for you."

Inner: WHAT! Balloons popped and volcanoes errupted.

Sakura's world shattered, she watched in a daze as his hand went slowly towards hers, lightly caressing her fingers as he lifter her bag. The whole time he did this his eyes never left hers. His hand slowly grabbed on to the handle.

Sakura's eyes never left his face, _I can't believe him, he's not even a little affected by this._

Inner: Quick now's your chance while he's grabbing your case fall forward. Grab him and NEVER let go!

Sakura: Are you Nuts? And how do I just fall forward?

_I think he did that on purpose just to see how I'd react. Well I hoped he enjoyed the show because from this moment on I am going to ignore him. _She promised herself.

Inner: Right

Sakura: Shut it traitor

Throwing the case over his shoulder he turned and headed for the house, _doesn't like me anymore? I don't think so._ A lot happier than he had been 5 minutes ago he walked up the steps and through the open door. A smirk lined his face, _this is going to be one hell of a month._

Please review this, I'm not going to continue it if nobody likes it, also if you see any mistakes (evil English language) please let me know.

Thanks


	3. Help

Okay I have a problem, writer's block has struck. I cannot find a way to continue this story yet I continue to have people asking for an update. If you or anyone I know would like to continue this story please email me! Please save the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay everyone I have decide to let Shana Anders continue this story because I cannot figure out how to continue it (frustrating). So please no flamers to Shana I have asked her to continue Mine Alone. To find out how it ends go to Shana Anders.

Her address is

Shana id: 803940


End file.
